1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a touch sensing panel capable of reducing manufacturing cost and manufacturing time.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) element in which the tunneling effect of electrons is used is most spotlighted as the material of a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) or a high density magnetic recording head.
The TMR element has a higher magnetoresistance ratio than a currently commercialized giant magnetoresistance element (GMR).
Using such a characteristic, the TMR element is potentially an element that may replace the GMR element widely used as the head material of a hard disk drive. In addition, it is possible to achieve a high degree of integration in a semiconductor memory field.